My Sweet Angel
by taffyluv12
Summary: It the same story that published on my wattpad account
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys few things before you read :  
1\. I will use human names  
the Prussian empire came back like 50 years ago  
3\. It's all gay! So enjoy the yaoi my pretties!  
one more thing Peter=sealand

Arthur p.o.v

i woke up to my mother yelling "Artie wake up sweetie time for school,you don't want to be late do you ."i groaned as i got up,i checked the time on my phone which read 7:00 , I sighed , I looked around my room for any type of mess,i groaned as  
i saw my shoes out of place, and my sweater on the floor.i began to clean and then I took a quick shower afterwords and dried my hair , I then chose a black and red flannel and white undershirt that said obey in red and I put on some white ripped  
pants and a black snap back that said obey like on my shirt, I then grabbed my bag and my phone with my pitch black and red beats, as I went down the stairs I saw my brother Peter and my mother eating I then saw Peter smiling about something I then  
ignored it and went to eat at the table, when my mom then said "sweetie." I looked up and said in a bored tone "yeah." She pulled out a box it was white with a red bow and I looked at her and she said "open it,it's an early birthday present,Peter  
chose it for you and I payed for it." Peter then smiled and I said "is this another one of your pranks?" he then shook his head and I hesitantly opened it , inside was an iPhone 6s in silver and I saw a case with a British flag in it I just stared  
and said "an iPhone?" Peter nodded and said "I know you you've had that old phone for 6 years so I went and choose a new phone for you and a case for it, oh and it's the latest phone,Feliks told me he knew a store where they have the latest stuff  
and you can buy one get another half off so I bought you one,and I got one to." He then held up a iPhone 5c in blue up it had a Hetalia case , that's my brothers favorite show mine to but that's my secret,I then smiled and said "thanks you little  
scone."(don't ask why I put little scone just go with it!) mom then said "honey there is another gift well 2 actually.i was confused she then said "cover your eyes and go out side." I then did as I was told and went outside , she then said "you  
can open them now." As I opened my eyes I saw a black 2014 Cadillac that came out last month , I then saw a note that said "turn around crumpet."(don't just...don't) I turned around and I saw my dad , he was a worldwide know general for the military  
how were wealthy , I ran to him and hugged him, he was stationed in Russia 3 months ago, sadly we couldn't go with him."I missed you Crumpet ." I cried and said " I missed you so much daddy." He was the only one who I trust besides mom  
, to show my a moment of hugging he let go and told me I had school , I nodded and groaned.i then started my car and I left  
-30 mins later in the school parking lot-  
I realized I hate this school not cause it was shitty but because I hated the wannabes , it was obviously a privet school for famous,well known or just plain rich kids , I was always quiet and barley spoke at school,my friends included Peter ,Francis,Matthew,Kiku,Feliciano,Ludwig,feliks  
and more but like I said the reason I go here is because we're way to wealthy and because it's the most exclusive privet school in the country,everyone has a reason to be here :

Me and Peter because our dad is a worldwide known he general for a highly elite military group and our mom is the queen of Canada.

Feliks because his mom is queen of Poland and is a very successful actress and designer , while his do is king of plans and a general for his military army.

Ludwig because his father was like my father , a general and a world leader and his mother is queen of Germany .

Francis because his father is a very successful inventer next to his grandfather who worked with steve jobs,which made him very wealthy and his mom is duchess of France and is a very important fashion designer.

Alfred he was a directors son and he was also very well known for his mom who is the most successful American actress in other words Julia Roberts.

Gilbert was son of the King of the Prussian empire and his mom is also queen of the Prussian empire.

Antonio is a male model and his mom is aslo a model/actress/ queen of Spain and his father is king while also being a successful matador.

the rest of the kids in this school are just solid gold rich.

so as i got out of my car i noticed,the so called popular kids who were Alfred,Elizabeth(Hungary),Natalia(Belarus),Yao,Ivan,Rodrich etc. they thought they own the school,i mean they spend more money on themselves then they do on anything and  
Francis are the main ones they've been dating for 4 months and he won't stop following him around.i mean really he doesnt even let him go to the bathroom as i got out of my car i saw Alfred look at me brifley before he kissed Francis infront  
of me he knew i loved him since junior year.i hate him so much , i sigh and shrug it off and i saw Peter(Peter is like 16 so he drove his own car there.) , Feliks and the gang wave at me i just give a small smile and i go towards them . We talked  
for a We heard the bell ring we went let today be okay!i prayed silently and with that I was in my first class.


	2. Chapter 2

? ﾟﾇﾦ Matthew p.o.v ? ﾟﾇﾦ

As class went on I heard the teacher say "since we have way more money this year we've decided to go to Cancun in,Mexico."As soon as I heard that I was squealing,then I saw the everyone look at me confused.i blushed as I heard her say,"we'll be leaving  
today at 8:00 p.m. sharp don't be late we'll be leaving at the airport on 5th avenue, got it?".we nodded so I have time to pack everything,when I realized I'm gonna have to go shopping for the occasion.i saw Arthur I'll ask him to go shopping with  
me , i mean I guess I can try , I hate the rumors about me and him tho since Alfred started them saying I hate her but I don't,I befriended her in my 2nd year of high school she's trying to impress Francis my childhood friend and she's helping me  
impress Gilbert and Alfred obliviously doesn't know,she just thinks I'm blackmailing her or some shit same with Feliciano, Arthur was the reason feli and lugwig got together and after that feli was greatful and he became friends with Arthur.,  
I went towards her and said "hey are you excited?" He just said "I guess not a big fan of the beach tho." "Hey can you and your guys help me go shopping?" I said , she looked at me and said "two things one why me and two still trying to impress  
Gil ?" "Three things of Francis and 3.i just need new swim trunks." She hesitated but said "Alright we'll go shopping at 5:00 then go out and eat." I nodded , we heard the bell ring and we went to our next class.

Arthur p.o.v  
After me and Matthew talked, I walked to class I bumped into someone,when I looked I saw a crying Feliks I was shocked cause he never cries(unless he can't buy the latest MK or Louie vutton clothes,that's when he breaks down.) What's wrong Feliks ?" I  
asked getting worried. "I-I saw Toris m-make out with Natalya." Oh my god he did not just...God damit Toris you stupid wanker what the fuck. I looked at him and he looked terrible,his blonde hair was everywhere, his makeup was running, and his clothes  
looked like , he didn't even try to get out of her bed. "I'm so sorry Feliks,tell you what me and Matthew and the guys are going swim shirt shopping fo-." He cut me of and giggled."so you can impress Francis." I blushed. "No because Matthew needs  
a new one, and you need something to,so you can win Toris back and if he really wants Natalya,which I'm pretty sure he doesn't cause she has Ivan , then make him jealous,got it? He nodded and when we went to class Alfed was showing his group  
something on his phone saying"it perfect for Francis and he'll be drooling when he sees me." I groaned as he put his phone away smirking at wanking whore I said in my went on as I then heard the bell ring,saying it was the end  
of the as I got out I told Feliks to come with nodded and I saw the guys next to there cars. Matthew next to his devil red mustang convertible that had a white maple leaf on the hood, Kiku next to his red Ferrari ,Feliciano(or feli)  
next to his silver Lexus , Romano next to his silver mercadies-bens convertible , then Feliks grey Maserati , and me next to my black Cadillac convertible."so let's go shopping!" Kiku or kik's said "where to?" I thought for a moment." For Feliks were  
going to Victoria's Secret." I heard him giggle "and for the rest we go to the biggest mall in the city." We then headed out in our own cars when my phone was Toris out of all the people him now really!? I answered and he said "have you seen  
Feliks I can't find him,I looked everywhere." I snapped what the actual fuck!? " nah but keep looking in Natalya's mouth I bet you'll find her." He then said " how did yo-" " Feliks told me ,how could you,he loved you and you do that to him." "I-I  
don't -." , "When you find out call me." I hung up and saw I was already at 50 flags mall,it was literally the biggest mall in the city it stood 15 stories high and had the latest stuff from all over the countries.I saw the guys made it we saw Alfred  
and his friends apparently they were shopping to,and i caught a glimps of Alfred and his friends swim shorts and they were...god I can't even explain!except for yao's his was actually normal it was red and had one big star at the corner being circled  
by 4 other small stars (so basically it has the Chinese flag) .anyways i made the guys go to victorias secret and Feliks got his bikini there , yeah no swim shorts just a female bikini, I mean the whole school knows he cross dresses and we all support  
him except Alfred and his bikini was a 2 piece the top being red and the small sorts being White with Silver hoops at the that we saw Aflred choosing lingerie So it's wrong if Feliks wears girl clothes but it's okay if He does  
it!? Stupid American! i saw Romano look mikasas way and she said"stupid hypocrite burger bastard" he looked at Matthew "no offense Mattie." He nodded, Matthew was Canadian but he was half American from his father, yes him and Alfred were related and  
we all feel sorry for him."okay so we-a need to get you a new-a bikini and quick-a." Said Romano "vee so do-a we" said Feli. "i dont."said Kiku he was the quiet one and short one of the group well school really (besides Peter)and he was a quiet cat  
lover in love with Hercules one of the jocks on the football team,but he was dating Sadik he was a Quarterback for our school and hated kiku.i mean bea was very attractive he had short silky black hair , pale smooth skin and bright sparkling chocolate  
eyes,so me and the guys grinned and kiku said "what..." He then caught on "oh no no no not gonna do it"i fake pouted and said "please please do it ill wear one for christ sake if you do." He smiled and said "fine not to short hai." i nodded and i  
thought back when i pouted,not doing that we went to one store called "just 4 u" and we saw one for Romano it was red shorts that went to the mid thigh and a matching top that said "stupid tomato bastard." ."omg Romano you should  
,like, totally get that."said Feliks .the guys nodded and i then saw one for Feli it was Green , white and red shirts but it had a ribbon going down the hip which showed that he didn't have any underwear on. "hey Feli get this one." i said he blushed  
and said "are you-a sure ?"i nodded so we also went to buy some outfits for cancun like shorts,capris,tops,sandals,etc. but thta was for as we kept walking i was on my phone and i heard a scream "OMG ARTHUR YOU NEED THAT ONE." i turned and  
saw an amzing bikini yes i said it and im not was a two piece the top being blue and the bottom having stars all around the hips ( I don't give a shit if it's a men or women bikini it's amazing!) I thought it was a small top with small  
shorts it was i heard "oh wow i want that one instead not a one piece."oh my god that wanker isnt getting it,ill even fight if i have to cause that bikini is i turned i saw..."Alfred Jones." 


End file.
